


The night after Day 2

by SportyMari



Series: Laver Cup 2k19 [3]
Category: Tennis RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SportyMari/pseuds/SportyMari
Summary: What happened after Day 2 of Laver Cup in Saschanos’ hotel room.





	The night after Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> My heart went wild with all the Saschanos moments in the Laver Cup so I had to write this.

Stefanos and Sascha were laying bed while Nick was playing a game on his phone. Stef has just played his doubles match with Rafa and had lost. Which meant Nick was in a happy mood. Sascha has lost his match today to Isner but he was fine. They were still ahead of Team World after Rafa won his match today. 

“Hey, you. Stop thinking so loudly” Stef pushed Sascha with his shoulder. Nick looked over as well.

“What are you thinking about bro?” Nick sat in front of the couple.

“How I suck at tennis” Sascha sighed putting his head on Stef’s lap.

“That’s not the only thing you suck at” Nick snickers.

“Oi! Head. Gutter. Get it out” Stef slapped Nick’s head.

“You’re the one who’s head went there. I was simply just pointing out that he sucks at video games”

“Keep lying”

“I love your new haircut Sascha”

“Hey! Get back here Nick” and Sascha was off running in the hallway after the Aussie.

“Yeah you two go on. I’ll follow once I can feel my legs again” Stef waved them off and fell back against the bed. He groaned and found himself falling asleep a couple minutes later.

Sascha and Nick came back an hour later. Nick on Sascha’s back and Sascha complaining about how heavy the Aussie is. 

“Aww the Greek koala fell asleep” Nick whispered as he got closer to the bed. Sascha had dropped him on the couch when they came in.

“Leave my boyfriend alone” Sascha swatted the hand of Nick that had been reaching out to ruffle the soft blond curls of Stefanos. 

“You’re okay now though right?”

“I’ll get there. There’s another day to play. Hopefully I can still beat your asses tomorrow”

“You’ll win it for your team”

“I’m going to need everyone’s support”

“Even if we are on opposite teams, you always have my support” Nick side hugged his friend. 

“Hm get over here you two. I’m so cold in this bed” Stef mumbled in the bed. The older two laughed and climbed in on either side of Stef. 

“You good now your Greek godness?”

“Yes I am, mortal”

“Love you babe” Sascha whispered.

“Love you too” Stef hugged him.

“I’m going to call Jordan” Nick grumbled.

“Yes yes go call him” Stef waved off Nick like he was dismissing him from a royal court. 

“Of course your highness”

“And tell him to get the stick out of your ass” Sascha yelled out as Nick walked out of the door. He stuck the middle finger up and shut the door. 

“Oh thank god” Stef slumped against the pillows. Sascha laughed and kissed his boyfriend. 

“Imagine what he’ll be like tomorrow when we beat them” 

“I’m booking a flight different than his”

“Sure okay”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: marisnow01


End file.
